


I want to believe

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: It never seems to end.





	I want to believe

I want to believe that this will get better in the morning. 

That you'll have hope.

That you'll heal, and be okay.

Believing is what gets me through. Believing is my life line.

 

But days like today, I start to worry...


End file.
